


Lush Life

by milli_canales



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Jack finally has his family, M/M, Suerra, Suerra marraige and pregnancy, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/pseuds/milli_canales
Summary: ADULT LANGUAGEDaddy Day Care....
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Inara Gibson/Jack Gibson, Jennifer Ripley & London Fletcher (RPF), Jennifer Ripley/London Fletcher (RPF), Sasha Miller/Dean Miller, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Daddy Day Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [jayja46219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayja46219/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).



As the Mothers of Station 19 and Grey's Anatomy bear the lion's  
(or LIONESS') share of daily child-rearing responsibilities, their spouses  
and significant others decided that they deserve an entire SPA DAY at the  
Seattle Four Seasons, complete with massages, brunch, sauna, and luxury  
suite. Reluctantly, those Women charge their men with a day of caring for the  
following "Littles":

-Victoria and Lucas' three year old Daughter Elis and her Brother Cam  
(Cameron), twenty months.

-Andy and Robert's three year old Son Adriano, and his sister two year old Elena  
Andrea.

-Travis Montgomery and Emmett Dixon's son Michael (carried by a surrogate  
with an egg fertilized by Travis.

-Jen (Ripley) Fletcher has two children with ex-pro Football great London Fletcher:  
London Jr age 4, and Brianna, 2 and 1/2.

-Carina De Luca and Maya Bishop have adopted an Ethiopian two year old,  
Kayla, and are exploring options where one of them carries a child fertilized  
with donor sperm.

-Inara and Jack Gibson have Marcus, 8, and Sydney, who has just turned  
1.

-Sasha and Dean Miller have two daughters: Prue, age 4, and Kimmi (Kimberly),  
19 months.

A total of TWELVE Children or infants cared for by seven Fathers. They have just enough  
beer to feel comfortably buzzed without neglecting their charges.

"Am _I_ the only one of seven who never expected to be a Father...a FUCKING  
FATHER! I wanted it, and I made a lot of mistakes on the way to this, and...and I keep expecting  
to wake up one day and...you know..."

"We get it, Man", Travis says, chucking his friend on the shoulder.

Lucas says "Look at ME, and Robert. Neither of us expected to have what we really wanted, and  
we'd given up on it in a way"...(he looks to his friend Sullivan, who tips his beer bottle in agreement)  
...and here we are, in our mid-forties with the women we love and the families we were sure we'd  
never have....we get it, yeah."

The Fathers watch their children rushing here and there, yelling and generally carrying on, sometimes  
chasing each other through the yard (London Jr simply runs in circles, by himself screaming joyously-  
just happy to be alive)...he finally collapses onto the grass, giggling crazily)..."Are you OK, LJ?", his Dad  
calls. ""Yes-y-yes Daddy-OK", the little fellow assures him.

"DAMN, you're BIG!" Emmett gurgles, then realizing how _THAT_ sounded, hurried to  
apologize. London dismisses it with a wave of his big hand. "We're good, man. 245, by the way."

"Umm!" Travis jokes; Emmett says "Hey!" in mock consternation.

Lucas and Robert get phone calls at nearly the same moment: Victoria and Andy checking in  
on their Littles. Both are advised to 'enjoy your spa day'!

In the next twenty minutes London, Jack and Dean also receive calls from their childrens' Moms.

Robert grumbles "They cry and bitch about how tired they are and how they need a 'break'...you're in the  
FUCKIN' FOUR SEASONS...ENJOY THAT SHOT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. We're Married!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different AU of how the A Shift learned of Andrea and Robert's marriage  
> Part 1 (only Maya, Travis and Vic are at a party held at the Sullivans)

*THE PLAN*

Lucas Ripley laid out the entire plan for his wife, detail by detail. The plan has included very careful thought, with any/all possible  
scenarios well-plotted in advance. "Sully moves to HQ as Assistant Chief of Ops. Herrera gets the Captain job she's craved, as  
commander of the PRT and Aid Car personnel. I haven't figured out how to promote you yet. It'll come to me."

His wife pondered this information then spoke: Does that mean that the retroactive changes to the personal relationship section  
have been approved?"

"It is. Mayor Durkin has already signed-off. In two weeks it goes on a department-wide 'email blast'. And I didn't do it just for THEM;  
this policy is out-of-date and should have been addressed long ago."

"Am I the only one outside the loop? Who else knows?"

"Myself, and now you-Herrera's announcing to Bishop and Montgomery at a small gathering later. You should go; gauge their response  
for me. Sully and I are boxing at 1800...about 35 minutes from now."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

The most recent text advised Travis *to walk right in, the door's unlocked*...he does just that; to find Vic, Maya, and Andy  
seated in the living room. Andy's beaming, and the other two have looks varying between amazement and shock. "What'd I miss?"

"Andy married Sullivan. She MARRIED our Battalion Chief!" Maya sounds as dazed as he looks.

"Uhhh-whaaaaaaaaaaa!?...That's not funny...hahahaha...ha?"

"It isn't, and she did", says Vic. "Before Captain Herrera"-

"ANDY...you uh, didn't?!-

"I LOVE HIM, Montgomery. What I feel is not something I can even describe, except to say that I've never felt it before.  
You were about to ask a question-if the question is did we do it fast so that my Dad could give me away? YES to that;  
a resounding YES-and I'm GLAD that we did, based on...on the way things turned out...my Dad needed to do that, and  
I NEEDED HIM TO. And YES, everything is 1000% consensual. I pursued HIM...I could see that beneath the gruff exterior,  
the monosyllabic pronouncements. I saw HIM, the way he was before his wife died." Turning to Victoria, she said "YOUR  
HUSBAND helped me see that-"

Vic looks doubtful. "MY LUCAS? LUCAS RIPLEY?"

"YES, no manners. The Chief and I had a long talk, over at Sullivan's two weeks ago...you were in Detroit-your Brother's wedding-  
and he came looking for Robert..."

"Oooo, Robbbbert! Robbb-BERT!" Vic laughs merrily, as do the others.

"You really have NO FUCKING HOME TRAINING, do you? Pinche Mamoma! Culera!"

Vic waves a hand, dismissively. "I don't understand that shit-CONTINUE!"

"Nope! Gotta go!"

"OK, OK-sorry!"

Maya said "YEAH...now I have to hear the rest! We'll be good!"

With a glance at Travis, she asks "Are you finished as well?"

"Yes, Lieutanant."

"Anyway...I live there now, and Sullivan was due back soon, so he waited...we got better acquainted; turns out Sullivan told him  
weeks ago, when he reported the relationship and sought guidance on how the rest would work-Robert's going to HQ, as Assistant  
Chief Of Operations. I get to stay here, out of his 'direct report' chain as Captain of the PRT and Aid Car pieces. I'll be rolling Aid Car, and PRT  
at times....where was I...OH!...the man that WE met is not the 'real' Robert Sullivan. And I've seen that Man, the Man that Lucas knew;  
the one that you all are starting to see. He wants us-HE AND I-to be FRIENDS. There really isn't a choice, is there?" She looks at Vic, the meaning  
clear in her dark eyes 

"You're right-our men are best friends; so should we be."

"HEEEY!", Maya mock-protests.

Travis joins her: "HEEEY!"

"Congrats Andy...sincerely!" Andy jokes, raising her bottle of water.

In turn, they all hug and kiss her: "You KNOW that we wish you the best!"; "Hell Yeah!"; "We love ya, Ands-we're just fuckin' with  
ya...we get to DO THAT!"

Curious, Maya asks "HEY...what's with the water instead of beer or wine?"

"ROBERT AND I ARE TRYING TO GET PREGNANT"...


End file.
